


summer by the lake

by VerdantMoth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: Harley licks his palm, drags it through the precome still oozing from Peter’s cock, and sets a cruel rhythm that’s too much.





	summer by the lake

Peter can hear Tony and Pepper and May, and all the other Keener’s laughing down by the lake. It’s disconcerting on  _ so many levels _ , and only in part because of Harley.

Actually, it’s almost completely because of Harley. 

They’re in Tony’s bed, because it’s the biggest, and Harley is leaning against the headboard, still wearing his swim trunks. Peter sits between his legs, back flush to Harley’s warm chest, his own trunks caught on his bent knees. 

“Please, Harley!” He hisses. 

Peter’s hands are caught beneath Harley’s thighs. “No more, I  _ can’t,”  _ he hisses between clenched teeth. Harley bites just beneath his ear and it’s going to leave a mark  _ everyone _ can see, but Peter hardly cares. Harley licks at it, sucks, bites again, then says, “C’mon spider-kid. Just one more. Tony said you had a   _ great _ recovery period.” 

Peter flushes, and he hears,  _ hears _ , Harley’s smirk as his chest, neck, and ears go red. “Tony said it was a high probability…” 

Harley’s hand skims down Peter’s chest, tweaks a nipple on its downward path. “Five orgasms in a row, I’d say he’s right so far.” 

He grabs Peter’s balls, rolls them in a thick palm heavy with calluses. Peter whines high, arches hard enough that it jostles Harley. “Hey,” Harley chides. “No cheating.” He reaches up to pinch at Peter’s nipple again, and Peter can feel tears in his eyes. 

Harley’s other hand is on his cock, has been since they came in from the lake for a nap. He’s hard still, cock red and weeping and angry, but every time Harley’s blunt nails gentle scrape against the shaft, or his palm scrapes over the head, Peter twist. 

At this point, he hasn’t decided if he’s twisting into it or away from it, but it doesn’t seem to matter. 

Peter’s sweaty, chest heaving, and the dark curls on his belly are sticky with his own release. Harley is relaxed behind him. 

Mostly. Peter  _ can _ feel the bulge at the base of his spine.

Harley is whispering in his ear as his hand moves, but Peter can’t focus on the word for the electricity carving it’s way up from the warmth of Harley’s hand into that half empty coil in his gut. “Harley,” he says, half sobbing. “I can’t.” 

Harley sighs against his skin, a hot puff of air that does nothing to soothe or calm Peter. “C’mon babe, just one more. Look. You’re hard,” he reaches for Peter’s balls once more and gives them a hard squeeze. “There’s something left in you.” 

Harley licks his palm, drags it through the precome still oozing from Peter’s cock, and sets a cruel rhythm that’s  _ too much.  _

Peter does come then, no breath left to cry out with but his whole body arching up, pulling at Harley.

He slumps back down, flush against Harley, whose trunks have a noticeable wet patch. Harley is stroking his head, and whispering in his ear and wiping them with the edges of the sheets. “So, so good, Pete. So good. We can rest now. A little nap.” 

Peter lets himself be man handled under the sheets, kicking his trunks somewhere to the foot of the bed. Peter wraps himself around Harley and says, “One more summer, and we can do this everyday.” 

Harley smiles against his cheek, “One more, and it’s just you and me babe, in our own place.” 

Peter drifts off, the feeling Harley’s hand tangled in his own. 


End file.
